


Sleep

by youzuii



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, bts
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfic, Kookga, M/M, NSFW, Sugakookie, YoongiBottom, bottomyoongi, jungkooktop, topjungkook, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youzuii/pseuds/youzuii
Summary: [y.kook]Yoongi is tired of hearing his neighbor’s moans





	1. Chapter 1

Cast

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

Lead :

 

Min Yoongi

Jeon Jeongguk 

 

Supporting :

 

Park Jimin 

Kim Taehyung 

Jung Hoseok 

 

Cameo :

 

Kim Namjoon 

Kim Seokjin 


	2. Chapter 2

«───── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ─────»

Yoongi laid in bed fast asleep, well that's how it used to be until some young man decided to live in the apartment next to his. Sadly the walls were not thick enough to mute the other's sound. There Yoongi laid in bed quite annoyed that the other in the apartment by him can't stay up to two days without having audible moans. Yoongi sighed and pouted, he needed his sleep, without it he would be whinny and grumpy at work. The worst part about it would be that his best friend Jimin is the one who has to deal with it. No Jimin doesn't mind a few days of Yoongi's whines and grumpiness but every day of it? That's pushing it a little too much. Yeah, Yoongi had taken Jimin's advice on complaining to the landlord, yet the old man just shrugged and said, quote unquote I won't be sending anyone away just because they have their own needs.. sexually of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi was sitting in his little cubicle in his office workplace. Jimin walked in placing a little cup of coffee on Yoongi's desk, "Again?" Yoongi simply nodded with a pout and continued reading and checking paperwork. Jimin sighed and shook his head taking a sip of his own coffee. "I wish I could lend you a room but my sister has her finance living with us." Yoongi put his pen down and took the cup of coffee in his hand leaning back on his rolling chair. "It's fine..." He blew at the coffee and took a sip from it. "No it's not, I feel more tired than you when you come to work all grumpy and shit." Yoongi blankly looked at Jimin who covered his mouth in surprise and regret.

"Finally speaking your mind Park," Mr.Kim said and leaned on the not so tall cubicle wall. "I-I didn't mean to- hyung I'm sorry.. I just-" Yoongi looked at Jimin quite amused and took a sip of his coffee. "It's fine Jimin, anyways do you need anything Mr.Kim?" The man gave him a rectangular smile and shook his head. "I get bored in my office so I just walk around to check on my employees." Jimin hummed and looked over at other workers whispering things and others pretending to do work. "More like to scare the crap out of them." Mr.Kim chuckled and looked over at where Jimin was looking, except he gave them a cold stare.

Every one of them started working again, only the sounds of the printer, keyboards, coffee and water dispensers were heard. "See, that's what I'm talking about," Jimin said and threw his empty cup in the small trash can by Yoongi's chair. "I have to keep my employees working," Mr.Kim began and looked over at Jimin, "And speaking of that, are you done with the promotions and sales paperwork I had you do, Jimin?" Yoongi laughed quietly and finished his coffee Jimin sighed and got out of Yoongi's cubicle heading to his own. 

"Let the poor man rest..." Mr.Kim looked at Yoongi with a small smile. "Nah he'll end up procrastinating, and he'll distract you more than your need to sleep" Yoongi hummed and turned to do his work. "Wait how did you know?" He turned around to look towards where Mr.Kim was, he wasn't there anymore. Yoongi sighed and leaned back on his rolling chair. "I'll give that bastard one more night...if I hear something that night I swear I'll cut his dick off."


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin and Yoongi both headed out of the building and took off their work IDs. Yoongi placed his ID in his dress pants and held on to his suit jacket. "Yoon let's go get meat~" Jimin singsonged as he walked with him to the bus stop. "Don't you still have to finish that stuff for Mr.Kim?" Jimin groaned and nodded. "Yeah, but come on Yoongi please~" Yoongi looked back at Jimin who was trying to be as cute as he possibly could. "Fine," Yoongi started, Jimin cheered and clapped happily. "But you'll pay." Jimin stopped and looked at Yoongi with a small smile, "Actually I won't." Yoongi frowned and tilted his head. A few minutes later resulted of Yoongi and Jimin pretending to be a couple to win a fully paid meal for both of them. There were four other couples, the game was simple, it was mostly about couple latest trends maybe some that were from back in the day. Jimin and Yoongi along with two other couples were left. 

The man who was playing the host part seemed to be getting tired, so he just started giving random questions to the couple. Now it was down to the other couple Jimin and Yoongi, The host seemed quite suspicious of the remaining couples, "Finally to prove love between the couples, say something sweet and give your partner a kiss on the lips." Yoongi looked at Jimin mentally cursing at him. Jimin nervously smiled at Yoongi. Jimin got closer to him and held Yoongi's hands. "Baby...I love you...I can't wait to marry you.." The host gasped and instantly looked at Yoongi's hands, he did have a ring, simple but beautiful enough to make it believable. Just as Yoongi was about to reply Jimin leaned in and connected their lips together. They ended up winning the little contest and receiving free desert as a congratulatory present.

Jimin and Yoongi made their way out and parted ways heading towards their own home. Yoongi sighed and put down his suit jacket on the small couch, he sat on the other side of the couch and laid back. His eyes closed almost immediately and he fell asleep. On the other side of the wall, his neighbor walked into his own apartment. The keys were thrown on the small coffee table, and a gym bag was thrown on the couch. 

Jeongguk groaned and sat on the couch, he bit his lips and shook his head, "No not again I'll shower instead.." He said to himself, and he did. A few hours later Yoongi woke up and decided to get ready for bed. He undressed but kept his underwear on, heading straight to bed again even though he just woke up. Yoongi thought he would finally have some sleep that night but oh boy was he wrong. It was already about another good hour, in the other apartment, Jeongguk was laying in bed moving slightly. He sat up and groaned, "Fuck.." He laid on the bed and bit his lip as he palmed his covered dick. A few minutes later loud moans were heard soon waking Yoongi from his slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoongi sat up and whined, he rubbed his eyes and put on the first shirt he saw and some shorts. He was already so fucking done with his neighbor having some loud moans, and not giving a single crap about the people living around him. Yoongi put on his slippers and walked out of his apartment and headed to Jeongguk's. He knocked on the door, maybe not too gently more like harshly hit his fist against the door.

On the other side a groan was audible, a few minutes later just as Yoongi was about to hit his fist against the door Jeongguk opened the door, which resulted in Jeongguk grabbing his fist before he got hit. Jeongguk looked at the smaller male up and down and chuckled at how cute the other looked. "Your or your partner's moans don't let me sleep at all so I suggest you tone it down." Jeongguk looked at the other amused and leaned against the door frame. "Partner?" He chuckled and shook his head letting go of Yoongi's wrist. "Well I guess I'm sorry?"

Yoongi huffed and glared up at the other male, only ended up looking cute with his messy hair and big loose clothes he had on. "You better fucking keep it down or I'll come here and murder you." Jeongguk almost had his 'uwu' moment right in front of the other male, instead he laughed softly and placed his hand on the smaller's head. "Too short for that." Yoongi slapped Jeongguk's hand away. "Shut the fuck up I am not short."Jeongguk's eyebrow raised at the other's comment. "Yeah right, and my dick isn't twelve inches." Jeongguk stated sarcastically, "But whatever helps you sleep at night." Yoongi scoffed and looked at Jeongguk. "Those moans surely don't."

The next morning Yoongi got dressed for work and took his suit jacket and ID. He walked out of his apartment and locked the door, a few seconds later his neighbor came out and looked at him. "Morning," Jeongguk said but got ignored by the smaller. They both headed towards the exit of the building. "Woah I'm getting the silent treatment when I'm trying to be friendly?" Yoongi stopped his tracks and looked at Jeongguk. "I don't want to be friends."

Jeongguk frowned for a moment, "Why not cutie?" Yoongi stopped his tracks once again and looked back at Jeongguk. He walked closer to the taller male and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him down to his own height. "Do not fucking call me cutie." Jeongguk wasn't going to lie, he was quite surprised at the others actions. He leaned closer and placed a kiss on the other's covered forehead. It was now Yoongi's turn to be surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what you are saying is that the loud asshat is a flirt?" Jimin said while getting his little plastic cup filled with water. "This is no reason for you to be whining," Yoongi whined and crossed his arms. "Yoongi, he wants a friendship it's not like he asked you to be his fuck buddy." Mr.Kim walked in the break room and looked at both Jimin and Yoongi. "Someone asked you to be their fuck buddy?" Mr.Kim asked while looking at Jimin. "W-what no I-" Mr.Kim smiled and put his hand in his dress pants' pockets.

"Well then if that's the case I am pretty sure you have more than enough time to redo that file you sent to me, which I must tell you it was the wrong," Yoongi's eyebrows raised and he glanced at Jimin who looked at Mr.Kim with a poker face. "Ah I guess you didn't check...it was a quite um explicit video of..." Mr.Kim coughed and kept looking at Jimin. "Yourself." Yoongi almost choked on his water, Jimin looked at Taehyung with wide eyes and a blush. "I-I'll get to work on the file." Jimin rushed out the break room leaving Yoongi and Mr.Kim behind. "You love teasing him don't you?" Mr.Kim shrugged and chuckled heading out of the break room. "I bet Mr.Kim has a thing for Jimin.," Yoongi said silently to himself.

"You did what?!" Hoseok stopped spotting Jeongguk and looked down at him. "Oh shit my bad." He helped Jeongguk lift up the weight and place it back in the holding place. "I just kissed his forehead Hoseok," Jeongguk said and wiped the sweat off his face and neck with a towel. "It's not like I asked him to be my fuck buddy." Hoseok shook his head and signaled Jeongguk to get off the bench, soon sitting on it and looking at Jeongguk. "You, my friend...are some bold son of a bitch," Hoseok said and laid back on the bench lifting up the weight and benching all of that weight as Jeongguk spotted him.

"Pffttt tell me something I don't know," Jeongguk said and helped Hoseok put the weight back on its holder as soon as he finished his set. "That would be that your neighbor doesn't want your friendship." Jeongguk glared at Hoseok as he laughed at his expression. "Maybe I shouldn't give you a ride home." Hoseok stopped laughing and looked at Jeongguk, "You wouldn't do that to me.." Jeongguk shrugged and made his way into the locker room. "I do have a job to get to so.." Hoseok groane and walked towards the locker room.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoongi sat in his cubicle and put his headphones on and leaned back on his seat. He mumbled the lyrics to a song cover he had recently become obsessed with. He suddenly began thinking of his neighbor, he wondered if it would be a good idea to accept the other's friendship. Yoongi shook his head and took his headphones off pausing the song and placing the devices on his desk. "Yoongi Mr.Kim wants you to work on the foreign documents and to talk on skype with the Americans," Yugyeom said while leaning on the outside of Yoongi's cubicle. "Why can't Jackson do it?" Yoongi asked and looked at Yugyeom, the other tilted his head and frowned.

"You don't know?" Yoongi shook his head. "His mother got sick so he went home to make sure she's back to health." Yoongi's eyebrows raised, "I didn't know.." "Yeah well, thankfully his mother is doing much better now but you still are in charge of this." Yoongi nodded, Yugyeom gave him a slight smile and walked away. Yoongi turned to his computer and pulled up the files he had to get done. Throughout his work hours he finished the files and sent them to be printed. He checked his watch and walked to the printer taking all the papers he needed. "Just in time."

He took his suit jacket and put it on placing the files in his briefcase. "Finally going to use that." He turned to see Jimin. "Yeah I have to talk to the Americans tonight so I can't treat you fo soju today," Yoongi said as he walked out of his cubicle. Jimin shrugged and walked by Yoongi to the exit. "I have to complete my work tonight so I couldn't even if I wanted to."

That night Yoongi looked over the files and took a chance to practice his English before the online meeting started. Yoongi stayed dressed up in his uniform just for the call, but he hated it. He would rather be dressed in something loose and comfortable. The call started and it was already about thirty minutes into it. "Well yes Mr.Min we are interested in having the company expand into the US but who-"

Again. Loud moans were heard, Yoongi opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. "What was that?" The moans were almost louder again as if the other knew Yoongi had someone on a call. "I-i...s-sorry-" The man sighed and shook his head, "Next time make sure the meeting is taken seriously Mr.Min." The man hung up. Yoongi sat on his couch quite pissed off. "That son of a bitch."


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

«───── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ─────»

Yoongi was mad, no that's not even a word to describe it; he was pissed. He got out of his own apartment slamming the door shut behind himself and walked to his neighbor's door and once again slammed his fist against the door. "Open the motherfucking door you horny son of a bitch!" A few minuted later Jeongguk opened the door and looked down at the pissed off male. "Yes?" Yoongi blinked and looked at the man who was shirtless, he glared up at him and took Jeongguk's hair in his hands gripping on it tightly.

"I fucking told you to keep it down." Jeongguk scrunched his nose up and tried to take Yoongi's hand away from his hair. "You know I have needs too so how about you tone your anger down instead." Yoongi let go of the other's hair and glared at him. "Thank you." Yoongi kept his glare towards the other. "Thanks to your horny ass now my work meeting was fucked up." Jeongguk looked at him with a bored expression. "And how is that any of my business?" Yoongi curled up his hands into fists, "Woah there shortie don't get mad." Yoongi sighed and released his fists. "How fucking hard could it be to keep your noise down?" Jeongguk ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Fine, I'll keep my noise down..." Yoongi sighed as if he finally gotten some progress. "But..." Yoongi looked at Jeongguk with a frown and tilted his head. "But what?" Jeongguk smirked and looked down at the shorter; He got closer and lifted Yoongi's chin with his fingers. "Be my fuck buddy."

"W-what? I-I don't even know you- f-for all I know y-you could have s-stds." Jeongguk chuckled at the others blabbering and shook his head. "Well if that's the case, I'm Jeon Jeongguk, and no I don't have any std." Yoongi was at loss of words, he had forgotten he was pissed off at the other and was now blushing right in front of him. Jeongguk looked at the ID Yoongi had and took it in his hands. "Min Yoongi..hmm you work for KTH Games." Jeongguk's eyebrows raised as he let go of the other's ID. "So are you going to stand in front of my door all night or..?" Yoongi pushed Jeongguk away and walked back into his apartment and slammed the door shut again.


	9. CHAPTER NINE

«───── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ─────»

"Woah there buddy you seriously need to calm your dick," Hoseok said as he walked to a small convenience store with Jeongguk. "Why are you always so horny?" Jeongguk shrugged and walked to the ramen section. "He still didn't give me an answer, he just pushed me away and went into his apartment." Hoseok sighed taking two cups of ramen and some sausages. "Maybe he doesn't like you." Jeongguk paid for his ramen and soda, he looked back at Hoseok.

"Could be, but you should've seen how he blushed," Jeongguk opened his ramen and poured water in it placing it in the microwave. "I could've gotten horny from how he looked the first day he knocked on the door." Hoseok placed his own ramen in the other microwave and shook his head. "Why am i your friend?" Just as Hoseok said that Yoongi and Jimin walked in minding their own business heading to the snack area. Jeongguk saw the shortie with Jimin, he tilted his head and hit Hoseok on his arm. "That's the shortie i've been talking about." Hoseok looked where Jeongguk looked and frowned.

"They both are short..?" Jeongguk rolled his eyes, "Shortie!" Yoongi looked over and saw Jeongguk and Hoseok. "Who are they?" Jimin asked quietly. Yoongi sighed and shook his head. "Just ignore them." Yoongi took the snacks and drinks, he placed them on the counter and paid for them taking the snacks that were now in a bag. "It's rude to not say hi to your fuck buddy." Jimin choked on his saliva and looked at Yoongi with wide eyes.

"We are not fuck buddies," Yoongi said and tried to push Jeongguk out of the way. Jeongguk sighed in annoyance, he took the bag from Yoongi's hands and gave it to Jimin. "Hold that for a moment." Before Jimin could say something Jeongguk pulled Yoongi out of the store, he pulled him into an alley. "I really do not appreciate your attitude." Yoongi scoffed and pulled his wrist away. "I don't appreciate that your horny ass can't keep it down."

Jeongguk grabbed Yoongi's jaw and pulled the smaller closer. "I already gave you a solution to it." Yoongi glared at him. "Maybe if I could fuck your cute little ass I could stop jerking off constantly." Yoongi pushed him off, even though it was a twisted version of a win-win situation Yoongi wasn't so sure about it. "Fuck off." was all Yoongi said and walked away from the other male.


	10. CHAPTER TEN

«───── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ─────»

"So what you are saying is that you won't take the chance to be fucked by that hottie? What the hell Yoongi- Just take it it's a win-win." Yoongi glared at the other and laid back on the chair. They were hanging out in the rooftop of Yoongi's apartment, since it had a nice view and it had outdoor decor. "Jimin, I just want him to shut up, not his dick up my ass-Plus who the fuck said I bottom?" Jimin's eyebrow rose and he gave Yoongi a look. "Listen up you bubble-headed idiot, you know damn well your ass is a bottom." Yoongi rolled his eyes and continued eating his chips pouting when there were no more left.

"Just think about it, it's no strings attached," Jimin continued and opened a can of strawberry flavored soda. "Anyways, the other guy's name is Hoseok, he seems pretty cool.." Yoongi glanced over at Jimin who gave him a shy smile. "N-not that Tae isn't-" "Tae?" Jimin sipped his soda and looked away regretting saying anything. "Ooh are you and Mr.Kim a thing? Do spill the tea." Jimin sighed and placed the can on the table. "We aren't official." Yoongi gasped and sat up. "I knew it!" Jimin covered his face in embarrassment, "Yoongi shut up we-" "Who tops? wait wait, I'm sure you don't because your ass is a bottom too!" Yoongi laughed and clapped his hands together. "Oh shut up Yoongi you bottom too!"

That day Yoongi hung out with Jimin and Jeongguk hanged out with Hoseok till they had work to do. At the end of the day Jimin headed home and left Yoongi; he went down to his apartment. Jeongguk came and looked at Yoongi who was unlocking his door. "Hey, shortie." Yoongi looked over at Jeongguk who was now unlocking his own door. "Ah also, since you never gave me an answer to my question I simply assumed you would say yes, so be expecting me to come over or have you in my apartment." With that Jeongguk walked into his apartment leaving Yoongi behind.


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

«───── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ─────»

It's been a week. Seven days, around 168 hours. Jeongguk felt sexually frustrated, yeah he could get off but he needed more than just videos and his hand. He doesn't want to bring a random stranger home and give them the privilege to have him for the night. Jeongguk sat on his bed and groaned, the shorter male had been avoiding him at all costs. To the point that he even took the back exit instead of the main one. On the other hand, Yoongi has been sleeping well again, he even got a promotion and is now getting paid more.

Jeongguk was the one being grumpy now, it's not that his happiness was sex, but his hormones need something every now and then. Jeongguk sighed as he closed his eyes and began to palm his semi-hard dick. As he did that the image of his neighbor came to his head, he imagined the other's lips around his hard dick taking him so well. He groaned at the thought and wrapped his hand around his now hard length, he bit his lip as the image of his neighbor was now laying under him and moaned lewd things.

At this point, with all those thoughts Jeongguk was jerking himself off to the thoughts and moaned out Yoongi's name. On the other side of the wall Yoongi had woke up to hear the moans, but what he didn't expect was his neighbor moaning out his name. Yoongi was going to tell him to shut the fuck up, but how could he? He had a problem of his own now.

Yoongi whimpered and looked down at his semi-hard dick, he knew that if he jerked off he wouldn't be able to keep quiet. He whined, no he didn't want to shower to calm his dick. It had been a while since he last got off. He bit his lip and slowly slid off his underwear, by now his neighbor was quiet. Yoongi took one of his large body pillows and laid on top of it, he gulped and began to slowly thrust his hips against the pillow.

He bit his lip trying to not make a sound, he started to move his hips faster and more needily. He ended up moaning when he finally reached his climax. Instead of standing up and putting everything to wash he just laid over his own cum and fell asleep.


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

«───── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ─────»

Hoseok was finally moving out of his parent house, he had called Jeongguk to help him move the furniture into his new apartment. Jeongguk and Hoseok were lifting up the couch with no problem and walked in to place it inside. "So cutie jerked off from hearing you moan his name?" Jeongguk nodded and put the couch down once they were inside. "Yeah I honestly didn't expect it." Hoseok chuckled and walked outside to get his remaining furniture pieces. "Well if you heard him moan your name wouldn't you do the same?" Jeongguk pushed the couch against the wall and looked at Hoseok scrunching his nose up.

"No," Jeongguk started which made Hoseok frown and tilt his head. "I would go over and give him an actual reason to moan my name." Hoseok didn't look surprised by Jeongguk's words. "Right, which totally explains why you did it last night." Jeongguk gave him a sarcastic laugh and glared at him. "Not funny horse." Hoseok rolled his eyes, "Anyways thank you for helping me." Jeongguk hummed and headed towards the door. "Well I have to go to work now so adios." Jeongguk made his way out of Hoseok's new apartment and got in his car making his way to his job.

Jeongguk was never a man of sitting in offices all day and filling out papers. He liked to do something that had him moving during his work hours. If he wasn't this he could've been an athlete playing for his country; he worked as a sports coach. Male and female soccer team, female volleyball, male football, and male and female swim team coach. It sure was a lot but it paid good and the man was good at his job, maybe more than good, he was great. He trained his athletes on different days and seasons, this season was for soccer and swimming, which swimming overlapped with volleyball.

He interacted with his athletes, which meant he also worked out with them. They were all younger than him, some were high school students and very few were middle schoolers. There was always that one student who liked the coach a little too much but what could he do? He is quite handsome.


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

«───── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ─────»

The day ended quite fast, Yoongi headed home from another busy day at work. He looked over at his neighbor's door, it's been a while since he's heard from him. He bit his lip and kept standing in place, he wanted to knock on the door to check on the other, but what would he say? He definitely won't go to him and say something like; 'Hey I haven't heard your moans in a while, so I was wondering if you were okay..' Yoongi shook his thoughts away, he sighed and opened his own door. "Are you sure you are okay oppa?" Yoongi frowned and turned to see Jeongguk with a girl in athlete wear.

"Yeah, Yeonwoo I'm fine you didn't have to take me home.." Yoongi tilted his head and saw part of Jeongguk's arm was in a cast. Jeongguk smiled softly at the girl, his smile soon dropping when he saw Yoongi. The two made eye contact, Yeonwoo frowned and looked at Yoongi. "Who's that?" "Just the neighbor," Yoongi said and walked into his apartment. Jeongguk sighed and took his keys out to open his door. "Won't your mother be worried if you don't get home?" Jeongguk asked as he opened his door and took his gym bag off his shoulder. "She would...but since it's you..."

One thing led to the other and it seemed like Yeonwoo got her way with her coach. Yoongi once again couldn't sleep, not that he had intended to anyways. He walked out of his apartment and walked up to the rooftop, the night was pretty. It always was in Seoul, it wasn't more beautiful in his hometown though. Yoongi sat on a chair and curled himself up, "I should've brought a beer can with me." Yoongi said to himself and sighed loudly. Just then another man came up to the rooftop with a bag from the convenience store.

"Oh? Am I disturbing you?" Yoongi shook his head and signaled him to take a seat. "Thanks.." Yoongi hummed and looked out at the view. "Kibum." Yoongi looked over at the man with a frown. "It's my name." Yoongi hummed in reply and sat criss-cross on the chair. "Yoongi." That night a new friendship was born, they shared a few cans of beers and some laughter.


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

Kibum and Yoongi became close friends just in one night, by the time they decided to part ways it was around three in the morning. Yoongi made it back into his apartment, there were no more moans from his neighbor's apartment. He easily fell asleep, another few hours later he woke up and put on some sweatpants and a shirt on before heading out the door. When he walked out he saw the same girl from last night heading out the door with Jeongguk. Yoongi was about to head back inside but the girl saw him and walked closer to him.

"Hi, I'm Yeonwoo" She smiled and looked at him up and down, "You are.." Jeongguk watched the interaction between Yeonwoo and Yoongi. "Like I said before I'm just the neighbor." Yeonwoo pouted and shook her head, "I'm sure you have a name sir." "Yoongi." Yeonwoo smiled and looked back at Jeongguk, she hooked her arm around his and looked at Yoongi. "Would you like to join us for breakfast Mr.Yoongi?" Yoongi was about to speak but an arm was wrapped around his shoulders, he looked over to see Kibum who smiled at him and looked at the other two. "Nah, Yoongi isn't up to see some of that straight shit."

Jeongguk was going to say something but Kibum pushed the two out the way and walked away with Yoongi. "How did you-" "I didn't know I was just going to ask you if you wanted breakfast." Yoongi oh'ed and walked to the exit with Kibum. "So what should we eat?" That morning Yoongi and Kibum hanged out and walked around the park. Kibum waved Yoongi off and headed off to work, on the way in the building he saw Jeongguk walk in as well.

He bit his lip and caught up to the other, he didn't have anything in mind to say but he still decided to approach him. "So what happened?" Jeongguk looked over at Yoongi and raised his eyebrow. "With?" Yoongi pointed at his arm and put his hand back into his pockets.


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

Jeongguk had insisted that Yoongi had to make it up to him, so Yoongi did. He was in the other's apartment spoon feeding him, "You know...that offer is still up." Yoongi stopped feeding the other and glared at him. "I rather not take it, plus your dick has been in some vagina so definitely no thank you." Jeongguk looked at him in amusement and shook his head, "We weren't the ones fucking.. it was the neighbors in front." Yoongi felt embarrassed, he looked away and placed the bowl on the coffee table. "Were you jealous of my athlete?" Yoongi shook his head and kept looking away.

"I mean I'll let you sit on my lap, if that makes it better." Before Yoongi could reply Jeongguk used his other arm to pull Yoongi on his lap. "Hopefully you didn't think about this in a dirty way." Jeongguk pulled Yoongi closer and laid his head on his chest, almost holding Yoongi like a baby. Yoongi sighed and relaxed in Jeongguks touch, the other chuckled and placed his hand on Yoongi's waist. "Aren't you the one who should be babying me?" Yoongi pouted and nodded, he was about to get off but Jeongguk pulled him against his chest again. "I wasn't complaining.. cutie."

Yoongi woke up in Jeongguk's embrace, he was straddling the other's lap and Jeongguk's head was laying on his shoulder. Yoongi tried to pull away without waking up the other male, he got off his lap and laid him down on the couch. Jeongguk took Yoongi's wrist and pulled him back on top of him, "Stay.."

Yoongi looked down at Jeongguk. Jeongguk opened his eyes and looked directly at Yoongi's eyes, his unharmed arm mover to cup his cheek and pull him closer. Their lips were connected, the kiss was slow and gentle, the surprise was that Yoongi kissed back.


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

It was morning, Yoongi woke up but this time he was laying on the couch and not Jeongguk's embrace. Yoongi sat up and ruffled his hair as he looked around and saw Jeongguk coming out of what Yoongi supposes is the bathroom, Jeongguk looked troubled. "Good morning." "Morning.."Yoongi replied above a whisper with his morning voice. "Hey so...could you help me wash my hair." Yoongi looked at Jeongguk and stood up to stretch. "Can't you do that yourself?" Jeongguk shook his head, "It took too long to shower without getting the cast wet.." Yoongi sighed and walked into the room Jeongguk had walked out from.

He took the cup Jeongguk was holding and signaled him to kneel near the tub. Yoongi poured water on Jeongguk's dry hair and took the shampoo and poured some on his hand. He rubbed the shampoo into Jeongguk's hair, he poured water over the hair and removed the shampoo away. "Done." Yoongi pulled away, Jeongguk stood up and closed the toilet's lid and sat on it. He took a towel and gave it to Yoongi, he looked at Jeongguk weirdly and held the towel.

"You want me to dry your hair up too?" Jeongguk nodded, Yoongi sighed and walked closer to the other placing the towel on his head and started drying up his hair. Jeongguk wrapped his arm around Yoongi and pulled him closer, "Hey don't do that." Yoongi said and tried to pull away.

"I want attention.." Jeongguk mumbled making Yoongi frown, "Then go to your friend." Jeongguk put his head on Yoongi's tummy, making Yoongi confused since this wasn't his usual character. "Your attention...on a serious note I missed seeing you." Yoongi hummed and continued to dry up his hair. "I have work today." Jeongguk sighed and pulled away, he looked up at Yoongi and pulled him down pecking his lips.

"I'll wait." Yoongi hummed and pressed his forehead against Jeongguk's. "You aren't being yourself.." Jeongguk smiled and nodded, "I know, she told me to be soft with you." Yoongi frowned and pulled away, "She?" "Yeonwoo"


	17. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

"So yoon what have you been up to?" Jimin said and walked to Yoongi's cubicle. "Not much.." Jimin shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. "Bullshit." Yoongi sat on his chair and looked at Jimin, "Fine, summary or full story?" "Summary" Yoongi nodded and leaned back in his chair thinking of ways to summarize it.

"New friend, Kissed and...uh soft moments?" Jimin processed and frowned, "You kissed a new friend?" Yoongi rolled his eyes and shook his head turning to his computer. "No but you did ask for the summary so figure it out."

"Yoongi did you ever get back to the americans?" Yoongi turned to see Mr.Kim standing by Jimin. "I did, they'll be happy to have your company in the US, Tae" Yoongi said and finished teasingly. Mr.Kim coughed and looked at Jimin who blushed and looked away, "I think it's time for me to leave." "I'll be expecting your presence in my office Park." With that Mr.Kim walked away headed towards his office. "Ooh seems like someone is getting punished in the office." Yoongi teased and chuckled. "Wow thanks a lot Yoongi." Jimin left and walked to Mr.Kim's office.

His phone rang, Yoongi looked at the caller ID, 'Gukkie' he picked up the call and leaned back in his chair. "Yoongi when will you be getting out of work?" Yoongi hummed and looked at his watch. "Jeongguk I barely got to work.." On the other line, Jeongguk sighed, "But when are you getting off?"

"At like...7" Jeongguk hummed and mumbled an okay to himself. "When you get out meet me at the rooftop." "Okay" Yoongi then frowned, "Wait what are you-?" He looked at his phone screen and sighed. "What would he be doing?"


	18. Chapter 18

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

Yoongi got off work he headed straight to his home. He opened his apartment door and put his things down, soon heading out the door up to the rooftop. When he opened the door he saw a few lights adorning the rooftop, and there was Jeongguk sitting on a chair looking out at the view. "Jeongguk?" He turned and looked at Yoongi, he smiled softly and signaled him to sit on his lap. Yoongi sat on his lap and looked at him.

"What's with all this?" Jeongguk moved Yoongi's hair out of his face taking the chance to caress his cheek. "Take it as an apology for all the nights I didn't let you sleep."

Yoongi hummed and laid his head on Jeongguk's shoulder. "Apology accepted." Jeongguk chuckled and sighed in happiness. "What happened to my tsundere neighbor?" Yoongi shrugged and comfortably sat on the other's lap. "I think I like soft Yoongi more than tsundere." Jeongguk sighed and looked over at his casted arm.

"If I didn't have the cast on my arm I would've done what I wanted to you last night.." Yoongi playfully rolled his eyes and pulled away to look at Jeongguk. "I'll just make you wait more." Jeongguk pouted at Yoongi's words, "That's rude."

Yoongi hummed and pecked Jeongguk's lips, "It's not rude." Jeongguk blinked a couple times and looked at Yoongi. "What?" Jeongguk smiled slightly and bit his lip, "I'm always the one to initiate kisses not that I mind but-"

Yoongi pressed his lips against the other to shut him up. He pulled away and smiled, "You talk too much." The night was nice and happy, the two were sharing a few kisses here and there, they didn't have a title yet, but both knew what they wanted.


	19. Chapter 19

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

Two months. In two much a lot of things happened, Jimin was engaged to Mr.Kim who now allowed Yoongi to call him Taehyung, Jeongguk's soccer and swim team won all of their games, and Jeongguk finally put an official title to his and Yoongi's thing; and to add on, Jeongguk finally got the cast removed. To top all of that Yoongi moved in Jeongguk's house.

"Hey no touching." Jeongguk has been getting all touchy with his boyfriend, he was now behind him gripping on the other's ass. "Jeongguk," Yoongi said trying to sound stern, Jeongguk chuckled and placed kisses on Yoongi's exposed neck.

"Yoongi are- oh?" Jimin stood by the doorway and looked at the two with an eyebrow raised. "Now now kids don't start fucking in my soon to be husband's kitchen." Jeongguk sighed and pulled away from Yoongi. "Cockblocker," Jeongguk mumbled and picked up a tray of food an walked out of the kitchen.

Jimin chuckled and shook his head, "So spill." Yoongi raised an eyebrow and looked at him placing more snacks on the trays. "Spill what?" Jimin tsk'ed and walked closer to Yoongi. "You know what I'm talking about."

Yoongi sighed and looked at Jimin. "I don't think it's a good idea Jimin.." Jimin gasped, his eyes were wide in surprise. "You mean you haven't done it yet?" Yoongi shook his head and pouted, Jimin sighed and hugged his friend. "It'll be fine Yoon."

Jimin and Yoongi walked out of the kitchen, Yoongi put the tray of food on the table in the living room. Jimin walked away to greet some guest that had recently arrived, Yoongi looked around for Jeongguk but he was nowhere to be seen. Taehyung walked into the room and smiled at Yoongi, "Looking for Jeon?" Yoongi nodded and looked up at Taehyung.

"He had to take a call, He's outside." Yoongi oh'ed and played with his fingers to distract himself. "Son!" Taehyung turned to the person and looked back at Yoongi, "I'll be back." Yoongi nodded as an 'okay' and Taehyung walked off to the person who had called for him.


	20. Chapter 20

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

Jeongguk walked back into Taehyungs house, he couldn't spot his boyfriend. He thought he would be in the kitchen but he was wrong instead he saw two people making out, he walked away from that scene and walked back to where the guest were. On the other hand Yoongi had been guiding people to the bathroom and back or showing them where the food was.

Yoongi had finally seen his boyfriend, but before he could go to him an old lady asked him for the bathroom. Yoongi wanted to tell her to figure it out but he wasn't disrespectful enough to tell an older lady that.

By the time he was back Jeongguk wasn't standing where Yoongi had last seen him. Yoongi whined and walked into the living room, he felt arms wrap around him and pull him closer. "Where have you been?" Yoongi looked back to see Jeongguk holding him he shrugged and leaned back to his touch. "I would ask you the same." Jeongguk hummed and kissed Yoongi's cheek.

"So who called?" Jeongguk pulled away and put his hands in his pants pocket. "Hmm well it was my wife asking me to go home already.." Yoongi looked at Jeongguk blankly not saying anything he turned away from the other. "I'm joking baby, I had another coach fill in for me." Yoongi hummed and kept looking away from his boyfriend.

That night was dedicated to the newly engaged couple. Soon the day came to an end and everyone headed home. Jeongguk and Yoongi walked into their now shared apartment, "Baby.." Yoongi hummed in response and sat on the couch. "I love you."

Yoongi looked at Jeongguk and gave him a little finger heart. "I love you too." Jeongguk smiled and kissed Yoongi's fingers before placing a kiss on Yoongi's lips. "Let's go cuddle."


	21. Chapter 21

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

Having Jeongguk touch him ever so teasingly as he had his wrist tied up and put above his head was not what he expected when he asked for cuddles. He whined as Jeongguk removed his hands and began undoing Yoongi's pants, he was surprised to see his lover in red lace panties.

He looked at Yoongi and traced over the panties with his thumb, "Red panties?" Yoongi blushed and looked away. "Yoongi." He bit his lip and looked at Jeongguk again,

"It was Jimin's idea..." Jeongguk hummed and tugged Yoongi's pants off, slowly removing the panties. "I think I'll like to see you fully naked instead, but those panties look great on you too," Yoongi whined and looked away.

Jeongguk chuckled and took Yoongi's dick in his hand slowly moving his hand slowly, he leaned closer and pressed a wet kiss on the tip of Yoongi's dick. Yoongi was moaning just by that little action, he felt embarrassed and bit his lip to keep his moans down.

"Come on be good for me Yoongi, moan for me." Jeongguk let go of Yoongi's dick and put lube on his fingers, he pressed them on Yoongi's entrance and slowly thrust them in.

Yoongi gasped and moaned at the feeling, Jeongguk thrusted his fingers faster and put in a third one. "Guk- J-just go in- p-please." Jeongguk pulled his fingers out and untied Yoongi's wrists. He took off his remaining clothes and put lube on his dick, he hovered over Yoongi and slowly entered the smaller male.

Small tears formed on the corners of Yoongi's eyes as he got comfortable with his size. "It's okay baby..." Jeongguk kissed Yoongi's face and thrusted slowly into Yoongi.

"Faster guk.." Yoongi said breathly, Jeongguk hummed and thrusted his hips faster and harder. Yoongi gripped on Jeongguk's biceps and moaned loudly, Jeongguk groaned as Yoongi's nails dug into his skin. Moans and skin slapping were audible, but neither of them seemed to mind. The only thing in mind is reaching each other's highs, but not only with lust but with love as well. 

Jeongguk reached down taking Yoongi's leaking dick and held on to it preventing him from cumming. Yoongi whined, "Please guk ple-" before he could continue begging Jeongguk leaned closer and kissed him.

Jeongguk released into Yoongi and let go of Yoongi's dick allowing him to release his own cum as well. They pulled away from the kiss panting as their foreheads were pressed against each other's. "I—" Yoongi presses his lips against Jeongguk's and pulled away after a moment. "I love you." He said as soon as he pulled away.

Jeongguk blushed and pulled away taking his now soft dick out of the other and siting up back facing the smaller. A big smile plastered on Jeongguk's face, "Ah ggukie why?" Yoongi pouted and whined when the other pulled out. He sat up, as he was going to lean closer to the other male, Jeongguk turns and cups his cheeks pulling Yoongi closer and kissing his lips passionately. He pulled away momentarily and smiled softly looking at the other with love in his eyes,

"I love you too baby".


	22. Chapter 22

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

It's been a year, Jeongguk lived happily with his boyfriend Yoongi, there might be an argument here and there but they loved each other; that kept them together. Every day was something new, and now there were neighbors who moved into Yoongi's old apartment.

They moved in not to long ago, and the problem was that they didn't let Jeongguk and Yoongi sleep. Now they were the ones who were grumpy and sleepy as hell. It was one of those nights again, Jeongguk and Yoongi laid in their bed not being able to sleep.

"Why...why...why on a Sunday night..?" Yoongi asked annoyed and sat up. "I have to coach tomorrow morning.." Jeongguk groaned and sat up as well.

Another loud moan was heard, Yoongi stood and took some sweatpants and walked out the room. Jeongguk stood up and put on sweatpants as well and followed behind Yoongi.

He hit his fist against the door and waited for the couple to open the door. The door was opened and a tall man appeared,

"Yes?" Yoongi was fuming and the took the man from his shirt, "You son of a bitch if you don't keep it down I swear I will chop your dick off." Just then another man walked behind the man and looked at Yoongi confused.

"Namjoon what's happening?" Yoongi let go of the man and glared at the other. "Nothing Seokjin.. I'll deal with it."

Jeongguk rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Look, we need sleep we have a job so we will appreciate if you guys could tone it the fuck down."

It was like the night Yoongi told Jeongguk to shut up. Except they actually did and they didn't moan out their neighbor's names; though they did become good friends with their neighbors.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello!! This is the author speaking, well more like typing but you get what I mean. It might be a bit weird or stupid to do an end note since this isn't a professional book or anything, but I've decided to do this anyways. This is one of many plots I've come up with, and to my surprise this is the first book I've ever finished. My first book was called 'Begin', it was a Vkook story that I decided to delete because honestly it was really cringe worthy.

At first I was going to wait for my previous book 'Alive' to be published, but quite honestly I lost the inspiration on that story. Though I still have the plot and the chapters I had typed for it. I never finished it because I was working on this story and well I think this story caught my interest more.

Thanks to Grammarly, there weren't many errors, but I'll appreciate if anyone could criticize my work and such.

Credit to all rightful owners of the GIFs I have used in my story!

Anyways, thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Your criticism is highly appreciated, I won't be taking it in a bad way so make sure to leave your thoughts. I am very happy to know that people read my book and hopefully enjoyed it lots. I will make sure to work harder on my next story to not disappoint any of you! Please stick around.

💭

Shoutout to all the beautiful and handsome people who have read my book! I love you guys a lot.

Much love,   
author

PS: please excuse the headassery of this book, this was originally supposed to be a script fro a movie type of thing but i made it into a story which to my disgrace is horrible, i promise better works for 2019!!!!


End file.
